movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman's Final Battle with Rathoug
Back at the ship, Rathoug snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Captain Rathoug, we will never join your crew!" Olivia said bravely, and Mickey gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Rathoug said. Olivia turned to the mice while Mickey wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Bill on the head. "Goodbye, Olivia." the Lost Mouse Kids said tearfully. Olivia turned to Mickey and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Mickey." she urged. "I shall strive to, Olivia!" Mickey said, trying not to cry. Then Olivia walked to Donald, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Donald." "Goodbye!" sobbed Donald, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his sleeve. One of the thugs grabbed Olivia and shoved Donald back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Old Blind Joe tied Mickey, Donald, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Olivia got onto the plank, the thugs chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Olivia looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Norman wouldn't be able to save her now. "Olivia, Olivia!" Donald called. But Olivia fell off the edge of the plank. Rathoug waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Rathoug's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "C… Captain, no splash." Fidget said. "Not a sound." said Rathoug, as he and his thugs had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." one of the Thomas Ferrell said. "It's a jinx!" Terry Ferrell gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Norman who rescued Olivia just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Olivia was overjoyed of seeing Norman alive. With Jenny, Norman flew off with Olivia to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Walker DeBeaumont said. "No sign of the wench." said Snotty Sam. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Peewee Pete. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Old Blind Joe said. "The ship's bewitched!" He said. Peewee Pete turned to Rathoug . "No splash, Captain." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Pete?" asked Rathoug. Then he grabbed him by the vest, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the crocodile overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Rathoug snarled. "You're next, Rathoug!" hollered a voice. Rathoug gasped and looked up. Norman was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Norman!" Snakes said. "Norman's alive!" Bill said. "Norman!" Mickey called. "And Olivia." Donald said, as he noticed Olivia in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Rathoug gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Fidget said in utter fear. Norman got out his sword. "Say your prayers, Rathoug!" Rathoug snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Norman flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Rathoug tried to stab him, but he missed, and Norman used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Rathoug felt that and turned to face Norman. "Take that!" Rathoug yelled, as he and Norman got into a sword fight once more. Rathoug kept missing Norman every time, and Norman defended his attacks. Rathoug came out from behind Norman and was about to use his hook when Norman dodged, and Rathoug got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Rathoug snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Norman used his sword to dree Mickey, Donald, and the mice. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the mice grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Donald! Hurry!" Mickey called, as Donald picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy bandicoot for some reason. He grabbed the toy bandicoot by the tail and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy bandicoot. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Rathoug ordered. His thugs went after Mickey, Donald, and the mice. Donald got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the thugs gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Mickey, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Rathoug used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Felicia's mouth. But Rathoug got back on. Felicia splashed the water with her paw, looking disappointed. Norman flew in, blocked Rathoug's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Rathoug had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere mouse!" Rathoug said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Norman smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Rathoug's feather. Fidget, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Mickey and the Lost Mouse Kids got ready to attack as the thugs were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Mickey said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The mice launched their weapons, knocking each of the thugs on the head. Walker DeBeaumont got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Mickey yelled. Walker DeBeaumont tried to cut off Mickey's head, but Mickey kept dodging, and Jenny held onto his ear. "Get away from me, you slimy, little, buzzing creature!" the thug snarled. Below, Norman and Rathoug were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Jenny slipped off Walker DeBeaumont's ear and saw what was happening. Norman and Rathoug locked their blades together as Jenny flew up to Norman and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Norman." Jenny said. Norman looked up and managed to duck in time before Rathoug could cut off his cap. Using it as a catapult, Norman bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Rathoug. Rathoug crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Norman flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the thugs on. The thugs fell in the boat where Fidget was. Walker DeBeaumont was holding on the edge, but Donald bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled bandicoot. Walker DeBeaumont fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Donald, dog!" Timmy cheered. "Well done, bandicoot killer!" Morty cheered. "Hurray for bandicoot killer!" Ferdie said, as he patted Donald on the back. Norman flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Rathoug shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Norman landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Rathoug laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Rathoug man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Norman a coward and lives!" Norman said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Norman and Rathoug locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Olivia, Mickey, Donald, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy watched on in horror. "No, no, Norman! It's a trick!" Olivia cried. "I give my word, Rathoug!" Norman said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Norman off the railing, but Norman grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Rathoug as he got back on. Rathoug tried to stab him, but Norman got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Rathoug cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Felicia was expecting to have Rathoug for her dinner. Norman dodged most of Rathoug's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Norman lost his grip of his sword, and Rathoug caught it with his hook. "Now!" Rathoug snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Rathoug pointed his sword at Norman chest. "Fly! Fly, Norman!" Olivia pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Norman said, "I gave my word." As Rathoug was about to finish him off, Norman lept up, pulled the flag over Rathoug, and tied him to the mast. Rathoug dropped his sword, but Norman took it and held it in front of Rathoug. "You're mine, Rathoug!" The boys and Olivia cheered. Norman tricked Rathoug and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Donald called, as Olivia hugged him. Rathoug poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Rathoug in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Norman smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a sewer rat!" Rathoug gulped "I'm a sewer rat." Rathoug said quietly. "Louder!" Norman said. "I'M A SEWER RAT!!!" Rathoug hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Rathoug is a sewer rat, a sewer rat, a sewer rat! Rathoug is a sewer rat, a sewer rat, a sewer rat!" Felicia was enjoying it too. "All right, Rathoug," Norman said. "You're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Rathoug trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "NORMAN!" Olivia screamed, as she saw it. Norman knew that would happen as he dodged Rathoug's hook. Rathoug lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Felicia waiting and tried to run. Felicia got him in her mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Rathoug appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "FIDGET! FIDGET!" Felicia got him, and Rathoug ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Felicia's mouth. His vest and shirt were now shown, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Felicia's mouth and began swimming. Felicia swallowed it and went after Rathoug. "FIDGET!" Rathoug screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Felicia tried to eat him. Rathoug put his legs in Felicia's mouth. "FIDGET!" He screamed and kept swimming with Felicia's mouth held on by his feet. "FIDGET!" Then Felicia closed his mouth, and Rathoug was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "FIDGET!" He zoomed under the thugs' rowing boat followed by Felicia . "Captain!" Fidget gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Captain! Captain!" After Norman sent Rathoug being chased away by Felicia, Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Norman emerged, wearing Rathoug's coat and pendant. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN NORMAN!" Norman said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Norman yelled, as Olivia walked up to him. "But, Norman, oh, that is… Captain Norman," she said, as she took a small bow. "At your service, madam!" Norman said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Olivia. "To London, madam." Norman smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Norman!" Olivia said dreamily. Then she called, "Donald! Mickey! We're going home!" "All right!" Mickey cheered. "Man the capstan!" Norman ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Mouse Kids pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Norman called to Jenny. "Aye, aye, captain!" Jenny said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes